When Blood Runs Cold
by slillie2
Summary: Bella and the Original family go way back. When the Hunters come to Mystic Falls, Bella follows and helps her old friends and the Mystic Falls gang with the cure and Silas. What was her relationship with Elijah, what are Cold Ones, and how does she know Silas? Some of the story is told in flashbacks. Set in season 4 of TVD, incorporates elements of the Twilight universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

She crept through the shadows, covertly following the Hunter as he made his way across the Virginia state line. He was speeding like mad, his car taking the turns at a dangerous pace, but she had no trouble keeping up as she leaped from tree to tree. She didn't need the Hunter to tell her where he was going, there was only one place in Virginia a hunter would go: Mystic Falls. There always seemed to be some sort of supernatural trouble brewing there, and if she had to guess it had something to do with the Salvatore brothers.

She sighed in relief as the Hunter pulled into a Hotel parking lot just inside the town limits. She wasn't physically tired, but she needed to stop and think, she needed to plan, but most importantly she needed to figure out what the Hunter was up to. Why would he speed all the way across the country? She hadn't the slightest idea and there was nothing she hated most than being left out of the loop.

She watched as the Hunter walked into the hotel, he didn't take in any luggage or bags, so she assumed that he was not going to stay the night. And why would he when had an RV? She wasn't sure what he was doing going into a hotel in the middle of the afternoon, maybe he was meeting with someone. It was that thought, the idea that even more information was being kept from her that spurred her forward. She walked out of the tree line at a human pace; she made her way towards the hotel entrance, pausing only momentarily to check her reflection in a car window making sure she looked presentable. If she hadn't been distracted by such a mundane act she might have noticed the two men approaching slowly from behind, as it was she noticed them when they were on top of her, when they plunged a needle into her neck.

"Vervain." She whispered in shock. Of course she would find other Hunters in this town mere seconds after her arrival. She was silently cursing herself, if she hadn't taken the potion to make herself appear more human, the vervain would have no effect on her. She could feel the poison coursing through her body, her dead heart beating once more. Stupid potion she thought bitterly before she lost consciousness.

She jolted awake. She looked around the room; she appeared to be in a barn. Sun light filtered in through the windows. She was in some sort of cell, sitting on a dirt floor. She smirked as she rushed towards the bars; she firmly grasped them, and hissed in pain. They were coated with vervain! The people who captured her obviously were aware of vampires, but not her kind. If only she hadn't taken that potion she would have been out of there by now. She huffed in frustration as she placed her hands back on the bars, she could deal with a little pain. The pulled with all her might, the bars didn't budge even as he skin started to burn. Slowly she became aware of the vervain circulating in the air that would cause her to react in such a manner. The stupid little herb was the only thing that messed up her potion and made her susceptible to the weaknesses of traditional vampires. She wouldn't be getting out of the cell anytime soon, so she sat down where she was, in the middle of the room and contemplated how she could destroy the world's supply of vervain once she was out of her current predicament.

"Hello?" She heard someone ask in a weak voice, "Is anyone else here? I thought I heard them bring someone else in are you alright?"

"I'm alright," She answered, "How are you?"

"I've been better," the man replied with a bitter chuckle.

"I know what you mean." She replied.

"Do you know what they want?" He asked.

"Not a clue," she answered, "I just got into town and they ambushed me. They obviously know about vampires."

"I think they're with the Council," the man said, "although I'm not sure about that since Damon should have known if they were planning an attack."

She didn't know what the Council was, but something the man said sparked a memory. "Damon Salvatore?" She asked confused.

"Yes…" he answered hesitantly, "he's my brother."

"So you're Stefan?"

"I am. Who are you?" He asked confused as to how she knew his name.

"I'm-"

"Bella?" A voice asked from across the room.

She looked up to see the face of the girl who was once her best friend.

"Rebekah?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought you were dead." The Original said with a frown.

"I haven't been dead for a while now," Bella replied with a smile, but when she saw the other woman's face it dropped. "Didn't Elijah tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rebekah asked at the same time Stefan said "You two know each other?"

"That, dear Stefan," Rebekah said with a smirk, "is my friend Isabella Petrova. I haven't seen her in over a thousand years. The night that her sister died." She finished sadly.

"Petrova? A thousand years?" Stefan asked shocked.

"I knew them before they were vampires." Bella replied softly.

"You knew them before they were vampires," he repeated dumbly, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "How were they before…" He trailed off unsure how to finish the question.

"Before we all became monsters?" Bella whispered. Rebekah shot her a concerned look that didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"Yeah. How were you guys before you died?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when the door to the barn opened and two men entered carrying an unconscious girl between them.

Stefan was on his feet in an instant, his hands wrapped the bars as he shouted to the girl.

"Elena? Elena! Are you alright?" When she didn't answer he punched the wall of his cell, "Damn it!"

Bella had sat in silence watching the scene unfold, Rebekah watched her old friend carefully, curious as to her reaction. When the guards carried Elena past Bella's cell she caught a glimpse of the girl's face and if possible Bella became even paler.

"Tatia?" She whispered threw numb lips.

She was on her feet in an instant, her arm shot out from between the bars as she griped the neck of one of the guards. She pulled the man close to her, her face an inch from his. She looked into the man's fear filled eyes and took little satisfaction in the fact she could frighten him even from behind bars.

"What did you do?" She snarled as her grip tightened around the man's neck.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked frightened.

"What did you do to her?" She growled through clenched teeth as she nodded towards the girl known as Elena who the other guard roughly pushed into the cell next to hers.

"We d-didn't do anything," the man stammered, "She was already a vampire when we found her."

"How is she here?" Her voice broke on the last word. When the man looked at her in confusion she tightened her grip on his neck, "How?" She yelled.

"Bella!" Rebekah shouted trying to get her friend's attention. She knew that Bella would hate herself later is she killed that man.

"What?" She snapped, her eyes not leaving the man.

"That's not her." She said sadly. She watched as the other guard pointed a gun at Bella and said something to her. Probably something along the lines of 'let him go or I'll shoot', but Bella just ignored the man.

"She died, remember?" Rebekah said quietly, "You were there, you saw it happen." Bella was silently crying now, and even though she wanted to stop her friend from hurting Rebekah knew she had to finish this or Bella would hurt the human.

"That's Elena, she's a doppelganger like Katarina." She took a deep breath and whispered "Tatia's dead, and she's not coming back."

Bella let out a strangled sound as she pushed the man away just as the other guard pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet struck Bella in the abdomen, but she made no move to show she had been shot. She stood where she was staring into space, lost in a memory as blood slowly trickled down her body and the two guards rushed out of the barn.

_She stood there in shock, she could think of nothing to say or do to fix this situation. She had helped in creating this potion, she had helped in creating monsters…she had helped in her sister's murder. For that is what this was, murder. She was a murderer. It was her potion that combined with Ester's magic created immortality for her children, it was her potion that needed Tatia's blood to work. It was her potion that caused all of her problems. _

_She could do nothing but watch as Mikael held her and Ester slit her sister's throat. Her screams echoed off the cave walls as she watched her sister fall to the cave floor, dead. She tried to rush forward, she had to do something-anything to help her sister, maybe if she applied pressure to the wound, maybe if she could make a potion she could heal her sister. Isabella might not be a witch but she had her own magic in her potions. She didn't need to rely on nature and maintaining the balance, to hell with the balance; she was going to bring her sister back. _

"_Let me go!" She shouted as her struggling increased and Mikael's grip tightened. "I have to help her-I can still save her." She said with tears streaming down her face, "You have to let me help her." She whispered the last part in defeat. Realistically she knew her sister was dead and not coming back._

"_She's dead." Ester said simply as she bent down by Tatia's body to collect her blood._

"_You said you were trying to give _him_ immortality, how does my sister's death accomplish that?" She shouted._

"_Why my dear, you potion itself cannot grant immortality," Ester said shaking her head, "Your sister's blood acts as a catalyst, and before this night is over my family will be together forever." She looked up at the sky, the moon had almost reached its apex. "Come Mikael let us go help the children."_

_Ester turned to leave as Mikael released Isabella and shoved her hard towards the wall, where she cut her hand against the stone. When she regained her balance she rushed to her sister's side, but she was too late, her sister was dead. She turned toward the cave entrance where Ester and Mikael had just exited. Anger and fury coursed through her veins as she ran to the entrance only to be stopped short by some invisible force. She pounded against the force and glared hatefully at Ester. _

"_I cannot have you ruining my plans Isabella. Surely you understand, after all it is your potion and your sister that make immortality possible in the first place." The witch said looking at the girl with pity in her eyes._

"_You were just using me?" Isabella asked, "Everything you said about us being a family, it was a lie?" _

"_No my child," Ester said as she stepped forward to touch the girl's cheek, "Everything I said was true, you are a part of my family, and now because of you they will be immortal. They will be together forever." When Isabella still glared angrily at her Ester continued, "_Elijah_ will live forever. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_Isabella brought her hand forward gently pulling Ester's hand from her cheek. "I understand" she said softly. She firmly grasped the woman's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze before she continued, "But know this Ester, I will kill you like you killed my sister. Your family may be together forever, but you will never live to see it, you will never get to enjoy their presence. I will steal you away from your family, just like you have stolen my family from me." Isabella released the woman's hand with a smirk, she lifted her hand to Ester's gaze and smiled when the woman's eyes widened at the sight of blood, "I promise you, if it's the last thing I do."_

_The wind picked up outside the cave, blowing Ester's hair around her face. The witch's face was one of anger as she realized what Isabella had just done._

"_You just tried to place a curse on me. Me?" She said angrily, "A shame you are a potion mixer while I am a real witch, no matter what you do Isabella you will never be able to summon real magic. You are dependent on external forces; you have no power from within."_

"_True, I'm not a witch," the girl said with a smile, "but I know all about blood oaths Ester. And I know what happens when a blood oath is made with a magical being. Tell me Ester, why did you need my potion to grant your family immortality? Something about the balance, correct? Well, I wonder how the balance will be restored. You took my family from me, it only seems fitting I take your family from you."_

"_I don't see how," Mikael said from behind the witch, "We'll have all eternity, while you've got forty years of life left. Please Isabella do not make idle threats."_

"_It's not a threat it's a promise."_

"_We do not have time for this," Ester said as she tossed her hands up in the air, "let us leave. We must do this tonight, otherwise the spell will not work." She turned toward her husband and the two quickly made their way back to their house. That night Tatia's life was ended, and the vampire was born._

"Bella!" Rebekah shouted for what seemed to be the eighth time.

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked quietly.

"I don't know, I think she's remembering her sister."

"And what's wrong with that?" Stefan asked confused.

"Her sister is the original doppelganger; Bella was there when my mother killed her."

"Oh…don't get me wrong that's horrible and everything, but why such an extreme reaction?"

"Because it was Bella's potion that Ester used to make us vampires. It was Bella's potion and Bella's sister that created vampires. Bella blames herself for her sister's death." Rebekah said with a frown.

"So how is she a vampire? I mean who turned her, I'm sure she didn't drink her own potion with her sister's blood in it."

"That I do not know," Rebekah said, her brows furrowing in confusion, "I thought she died only a few nights later. Elijah said the wolves killed her during the night of the next full moon."

"The wolves did kill me" Bella said with a slight chuckle, "I just didn't stay dead."

"So how did you become a vampire?" Rebekah asked.

"A potion."

"Rebekah said something about a potion," Stefan mused, "are you a witch?"

"Hardly," Rebekah said waving her hand in dismissal.

"Then what is she?"

"Well, Ester always called me a potion mixer, but in the middle ages they called me an alchemist." Bella answered.

"An alchemist? Like the people who tried to turn base metals into gold."

"Similar, but not the same. My potions are sort of like magic, their properties are heightened by magic and a few of them I've passed on to witches over the years. I'm sure they're in quite a few grimoires. But no, unlike the alchemists of medieval times, I can actually turn a base metal into gold. I can turn humans into vampires…well a type of vampire anyway."

"What do you mean a type of vampire?" Stefan asked confused.

"A cold one." Rebekah said, "You created the cold ones?" She asked her friend.

Bella nodded in answer.

"Damn," the blonde vampire whispered in awe.

"What's a cold one?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah was about to answer, but a noise from Elena's cell made everyone freeze.

"Stefan?" A weak voice asked, "Are you there?" The girl asked before she coughed.

"I'm here Elena." Stefan answered urgently, "What's wrong?"

"I-I didn't do it," she took a shuttering breath, "I couldn't do it," she rambled, "but Stefan I don't want to die."

"What is she talking about?" Bella asked Rebekah. The blonde just shrugged in answer.

"You mean you didn't go through transition?" Stefan asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I couldn't" Came a weak reply.

"Shit." Bella mumbled, as she imagined Tatia dying all over again.

**I promise to those who read my other stories, I will update soon. (I know it sounds like a broken record, but I mean it). The college semester finally eneded so now I have more free time to work on these stories. So be on the look out, with in the month I will update both Dark Shadows and A Haven for the Supernatural. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

* * *

Bella paced the length of her cell like a wild animal. For that was what she was, an animal. She could feel it, the beast within her just waiting to be unleashed. She almost lost it on the guards, Rebekah was the one who helped her keep her beast caged, but the cage was now breaking a part. Soon there would be no more Bella the fun loving girl who put her sister's death behind her and tried to live, all that would remain would be Isabella the girl full of hate and guilt, who would do anything, say anything, be anything to survive. Isabella died a few nights after Tatia, when the moon was full and wolves attacked. But Bella lived, she took the fact that she (mostly) survived the attack as a sign that she should make the most out of her life.

She hadn't felt this out of control since she tried to kill Ester, she hadn't felt this out of control since the night her sister died, she hadn't felt this out of control in over a thousand years. And she didn't care. Normally the lack of emotions would frighten her, but in this situation, with Elena slowly dying in the room next to her, it helped her focus. She was this girl's only chance at life, and she'd be damned if she let the girl with her sister's face have the same fate. So she would do anything, say anything, be anything- even a monster, if it would save the girl's life.

She stopped pacing and stood perfectly still in her cell and concentrated. She could hear the heart beats of the guard by the entrance. There was just one man on the inside, that was good for her and bad for them, before they knew what was going on she'd already be done. She made the plan quickly, it wasn't the best plan, but it would have to do…for Elena's sake.

She opened her mouth and screamed. It was quick and short, she followed it up with yelling.

"Oh my God! She's not breathing! Help! Somebody help!"

She saw Rebekah's shocked face and heard Stefan yelling. As she expected the guard rushed to Elena's cell, but Bella was faster and when he passed her cell by her hand shot out and she grabbed the man's jacket pulling him up to the bars. She brought her face to the man's neck, she could hear his heart frantically beat, she could see his vein thump with his blood, the very thing that gave him life, the very thing she needed.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she bit into the man's neck.

He gave a startled gasp and tried to free himself from her iron grasp. His struggle was futile, the potion she had taken earlier to appear human was starting to wear off and the vervain was losing its effect. When the blood reached her tongue and with it the sweet taste of life, the nectar from the sweetest fruit, it only added to her strength, and her bloodlust.

Rebekah watched as Bella started to drink from the guard. She knew that this time she would not be able to stop her from killing the man. She had watched her friend battle with herself for the last few minutes, and it seemed that she had lost that battle to the beast that raged inside of her. So when Bella dropped the man and looked at her with blood smeared on her face and teeth Rebekah wasn't surprised. When she walked over to the bars that separated her cell from Elena's and forced her way through them, Rebekah was impressed. But when Bella finally got into the cell with Elena she seemed to be in pain.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this Bex," Bella said using her friend's nickname, "I can't curse someone to this life. It'd be better if she died."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Rebekah suggested.

"I can't, she unconscious." Bella looked at her with tear filled eyes, "the transition from human to vampire, is different for us then it is for you. The change takes days. Days full of nothing but pain. It's like your body is on fire. The venom races through your body, touching everything, burning everything as it heals you. When it finally reaches your heart, if you already didn't wish you were dead, you are praying for death. I can't do that to another person, not again. Death would be kinder."

"Do it!" Stefan shouted, "Do whatever you have to. Please just save her!"

"You don't understand," Bella said softly, "the pain-"

"Will she live?" Stefan asked.

"Yes."

"Does she need blood to complete the transition?" He asked.

"No, but she will once her heart stops."

"You said she would live." He shouted.

"If I do this she will, but as a vampire. As a Cold One. We don't have heart beats. Her skin would sparkle like diamonds in the sun, and she could live off animal blood if she wanted."

"But you had a heart beat earlier," he accused, "and you weren't sparkling when they brought you in."

"There's a potion, but it makes you susceptible to vervain, which is how I was captured in the first place."

"Can we play twenty questions later?" Rebekah snapped. "I'm bored and want to see what happens."

"I can't do this." Bella said, "I'm sorry."

"Please," Stefan said desperately, "If you don't save her, I'll die."

"Stop being so damn dramatic," Rebekah said.

"I can't live without her," Stefan said quietly, "Isn't there a person you can't live without, Bella. Isn't there a person you would give up everything for?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rebekah said as she looked at her friend.

"Yes I do," Stefan replied, "You created the potion for Ester to use, but you never said why. It was for a person wasn't it? A boy? You loved him. You still love him otherwise you wouldn't have found a way to become immortal yourself."

"And look what my love did Stefan. It cost my sister her life and created not one, but two different sets of monsters. You don't know what you're asking. The change alone would be painful, more painful that you can imagine. I can't do that to another person again."

"I'm asking you to. I'm doing it, not you. Please? Who was it you changed for? Who was it your sister was killed for? You still love him after all of that. Elena will still love me after all of this. Please, just- just save her."

Bella took a deep breath, she could save Elena, but at what cost? Right now she had her beast under control, but what if Elena's blood was enough to set her over the edge? What if she came out of this worse than she did the night Tatia died?

She looked to Rebekah.

"I'll make sure you stay you." Her friend said, and that was all the encouragement she needed.

She bent down and tilted Elena's neck to the side. She brought her head down and hovered over her neck a moment. "I'm so, so sorry" she whispered, her lips brushing across the girl's collar bone before she bit down.

Elena's blood was even sweeter than the guard's. It had the taste of magic and the supernatural. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, and the beast inside roared for more, but Bella pulled back and looked at the girl.

Elena moaned and brought her hand to her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at Bella.

"What did you do?" She panted out, as her body started to react to the venom.

"What I had to," Bella replied as she turned to the bars at the front of the cell, "I'm sorry."

A few moments later Elena let out a pain filled scream. Bella could hear Stefan cursing and banging against his own bars. She could see Rebekah looking at her from the across the hall, a look of concern on her face. But nothing mattered except Elena's screams, so much like her own they caused her to think of the very night she was turned.

_She ran through the woods, the pale full moon lighting her path. She could hear the monsters- the wolves behind her and she once again questioned her decision. She had to show Elijah her latest potion, she had to show him what his love could bring. For it was not only Isabella that blamed herself for her sister's death, but Elijah blamed himself as well. He refused to see her once he had heard what his mother had done. After Rebekah had told him of how she found Isabella in the caves weeping over her sister's body. Elijah knew the only reason Isabella would ever help his mother with magic was if his mother threatened him, and once he realized what he was- a monster, he refused to see her. But Isabella had to see him, just once more, and it had to be tonight since he was leaving in the morning. _

_She had to tell him how much she loved him. She had to show him that just because she wasn't a witch it didn't mean she couldn't do magic. She had to show him that their love could cause more than just death and pain, it could give life. She had to show him the potion she had worked tirelessly on over the past month. The ingredients were unstable and untested, most of them poisons. But it didn't matter, this was all she had left, this and her love, and her love was leaving in the morning. She could see him standing by the pine tree, the place they would always secretly meet. Although now looking back it hardly seemed like a secret since Ester knew about their affair. _

"_Elijah!" She yelled with relief, just as a beast snarled behind her. Maybe it was stupid for her to be tromping through a forest full of werewolves on the night of a full moon, but she was desperate…and in love. _

"_Isabella?" He asked concerned, "What are you doing out here? Do you not see the moon, it's full!"_

"_I did it!" She shouted back, just as she saw a beast lunge at her. She jumped back and just barely managed to dodge it._

"_Did what?" He asked curious as to what would make her do something so reckless._

"_I found a way for us to be together." She said with a smile._

"_Isabella…"_

"_Forever." She said._

"_Forever? What do you mean forever?" Elijah asked confused._

"_A potion for immorality."_

"_A potion like the one mother gave me?" He asked sadly._

"_No, different. No one had to die to make it. Just the unfortunate mountain lion and copper head snake. I needed the lion's heart and the snakes venom, with some diamonds, and the ashes from a witch that was burned."_

"_Ashes from a witch?"_

"_You know I can't do magic. The ashes are what bind it to the supernatural And since the witch's essence is immortal, it in theory creates immortality."_

"_Oh…" He didn't know what else to say, "did it work?"_

"_I don't know," she said with a smile as she lifted a clay bowl to her mouth, "let's find out…together."_

_Just when the bowl touched her lips a wolf leaped at her from the forest. Elijah watched in horror as the monster's claws raked across Isabella's chest and blood poured from her body. She staggered back, the potion lay at her feet, miraculously some still remained in the bowl, but most of it now covered the leaves and sticks on the forest floor._

"_Run!" She shouted at Elijah as she picked up a rock and hit the beast in the head. It fell to the ground unmoving as blood poured from its wound, "more are coming. They smell the blood. Go! Please."_

"_I can't just leave you," he said coming towards her, "let me help you."_

"_Go Elijah, I can't let you die too."_

"_But Isabella-"_

"_No, Elijah, I already lost my sister I can't lose you too." She said with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Run!" she shouted as another wolf leaped from behind a boulder and she dove in front of Elijah, the wolf catching her in the back and throwing her to the floor. She picked up a sharp rock and jabbed it into the beast's neck, blood spewed onto her face as the monster went limp. She roughly pushed it off of her and looked around, she was surrounded and sunrise was at least another hour away. _

_Elijah gave her a look of longing before he took off through the forest like a comet. She sighed in relief, she had accepted her death the night she made a blood oath to kill Ester, she wouldn't allow Elijah to die as well. She reached down and picked up a long stick and held it like a sword. She swung it around and tried desperately to keep the wolves at bay. She only had to last an hour and then they would revert back to men. But looking at them now with their lips pulled back in a snarl and growls rumbling low in their throats she didn't think she'd last the next few minutes, let alone until sunrise._

_Elijah had stood at the edge of the woods for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only an hour. He had waited for the moon to set and the sky to turn purple with the rising sun before he ran through the forest. He found her where he left her, only this time she was unmoving on the forest floor. Elijah just stood there in shock. His heart was lying there on the forest floor, dying. He was dying. He fell to his knees and let out an animalistic wail. He was aware of nothing in his state of grief until a soft hand caressed his face. He opened his eyes and saw Isabella. She had crawled along the ground just to touch him once more before she died. He brought his head down to hers and ensnared her lips in his. It was the softest, and yet the most passionate kiss they had shared. It was full of love and life, but also longing and loss and sacrifice…and he never wanted it to end. But soon-too soon Isabella pulled back and smiled at him. She held up a stick, the end had been sharpened into a stake, it was soaked with her potion._

"_Let's see if it works," she said softly._

"_Together." He agreed._

_She handed him the stake. "It's too late to drink it, I won't survive long enough." She took a shuttering breath, "you'll have to stab the stake into my heart."_

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

"_It's the only way." She said with a smile, "after this we can be together forever."_

"_It will hurt."_

"_No worse than the potion." She said, "and I would take any pain so long as I could stay by your side for all eternity."_

"_I love you," he said as tears fell from his eyes._

"_I know," she said with a smile. _

_She leaned forward and captured his lips once again. This time in a show of trust, she was trusting him with her life, and he would protect and cherish it forever._

_He drove the stake through her chest, through bone and muscle, and into her heart. She gave a little gasp before she looked at him and softly smiled. Her smile soon faded, however, when the venom started to take its course. She could feel it making its way through her body, every pump of her sluggish heart only increased the pain. She clenched her jaw to keep from crying out, but it wasn't enough and a few hours later she screamed in agony. She tried to stop, to keep the screams locked inside, for every one ripped form her lips was like a stake to Elijah's heart. Finally at sunset the pain had reached its apex, her heart was beating like a humming bird's wings, and the fire-the fire raging in side was burning every piece of humanity out of her. She felt like if she made it through this there would be nothing left of the girl Elijah loved, in her place would stand a monster. Moments later when she thought the fire would burn all the good out of her, her heart gave one finally thump and stilled. _

_She opened her eyes and looked at Elijah. He had laid her down on the forest floor when she started screaming hours before. He stood a few paces away, his face etched in pain, his eyes never leaving her. _

_She gave him a shaky smile, "I think it worked."_

_He came forward quickly and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back just as fiercely and he grunted, but didn't release her. She had never felt so safe before in her life. His arms were like a fortress erected for the sole purpose of protecting her._

"_Something worked," he said with a smile, "you're a lot stronger than I remember." _

_She smiled in return, "That's good, I would have hated becoming immortal if it mean we couldn't touch each other," she said kissing his cheek. _

_He stepped back and looked at her, his smile dropped and his face shifted into one of confusion. "Um…are you supposed to be shiny?" _

"_Excuse me?" She asked confused._

"_It's just when the sun caught your skin you sparkled." He said confused._

_Bella lifted her hand into the light of the setting sun and watched in amazement as the light was reflected off of her skin. She smiled, "Must be the diamonds," she mused, "maybe that's also how I'm strong enough to hug you."_

"_I don't care if you sparkle or if you turn purple, so long as I get to hold you in my arms forever," he said stepping forward and embracing her once more._

"_I'm not going anywhere," she replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. _

_They just stood there for the rest of the night. Each taking comfort in the other's presence. Elijah happy that Bella's potion worked and the wolves did not kill her. Bella excited that she could live forever by Elijah's side. She would take the pain again and pay whatever price to love him for all eternity._

When Bella was brought back into the present she noticed that she was now cradling Elena's head in her lap and holding down the girl's thrashing arms. She remembered how painful the transition was, but she also remembered how happy she was when it was over. She remembered Elijah's face when he realized they could be together forever. She had never been so happy in her life, and she would do it all over again if she had to. She just hoped Elena would feel the same way.

"Now what?" Rebekah asked.

"Now, we wait." Bella said grimly, "the venom will take its course and she'll become a Cold One."

"H-How long?" Stefan asked.

"It took a few hours for me, but it can take days."

"Days? She's going to be in that kind of pain for days?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Bella shrugged, "it depends on how potent the venom is. She was bitten by me, so maybe it will only take a few hours to a day. Plus she's died before and was brought back by a spell, so maybe dying once before will make it work faster." Bella looked around, "I do know that we have to get out of here soon."

"Why?" Rebekah asked. "I mean why rush, they're not trying to kill us."

"Because when she wakes up she's going to want blood," Bella said looking at Elena, "and she'll do anything to get it. I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose a hand trying to stop her from killing all the humans in a ten mile radius."

"Can't you get us out?" Stefan asked, "You did get into Elena's cell."

"I can get us out, but you'll have to carry Elena." Bella said laying Elena down gently and standing, "Do you have a place where she can go for a while. She shouldn't be around humans for the first few days at least."

Bella wasn't really listening when Stefan started to animatedly talk about the boarding house he shared with his brother. Instead, she was formulating a plan. What had started out as a relatively easy reconnaissance mission had just turned into something more. Now she had to escape the Council's compound, take care of new born vampire, _and_ find out what the Hunter was up to. She sighed, she also would probably have to pay Klaus a visit, and if the ending to their last encounter was anything to go off of, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

**Sorry if it got a bit cheesy in the middle there, I promise the next chapter will have some actually action**


End file.
